Loony Lovin'
by Sweetiedogood
Summary: Title Subject to change Luna Lovegood has an admirer. The admirer watches Luna do a morning ritual, from the admirer POV. One-Shot


**Title:** Loony Lovin'  
**Author name: **Sweetest Thang  
**Author email:** Lirael_Sabriel@yahoo.com  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Luna Lovegood is different. We all know this. Well this is about what she does in the morning, from the POV of an admirer that she has.--Post OoTP--  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own not Luna Lovegood, nor Harry Potter.  
**Author notes: **Re-do.

Luna Lovegood snuck out of the bed making sure that Harry still had his eyes closed. It was lucky that people decided to spend so much energy stealing and destroying her stuff, for if they didn't she would have to share a room with everybody else. Also, her living in the dorm was dangerous and detrimental to other peoples health and well being. You-Know-Who wanted her.

Well it wasn't really lucky that You-Know-Who wanted her, but it sure didn't help to dwell on it. She was Harry Potters girlfriend what did she expect? To be loved, honored, cherished like a queen, to be more precious and fragile than porcelain, and to be put on You-Know-Who's kill list. If one expected to get one without the other, one was very wrong. 

Dragging an overly large mirror from her closet she set it up and grinned. Time to let the morning ritual began. 

~*~

It was six o' clock, and weather Luna knew it or not she had an admirer. Harry peeked one eye open and made sure she was doing what she was supposed to be doing. The first time he felt her warmth leaving him in the morning he thought she was leaving him for good, but he followed her and found her doing this, finding what clothes she was going to wear.

Luna always started at the bottom, the same way she did with books. She licked her finger and reached out the window catching the way that the wind was blowing. Harry could tell by the slight sag in her shoulders that it wasn't blowing the correct way. She wouldn't paint her toenails today.

Luna grabbed a pair of purple and while striped socks and threw the left one away. Digging in a pile she began to pull out pairs of socks. He saw a blue and white striped one, an orange and red polka dotted one, a green one with pink sparkles, and ones covered in Tweety Bird.

Luna pulled on the purple and white striped one with the blue and white striped one. After staring at her feet for about two minutes she pulled the blue and white stripped one off and pulled on the one with green and pink sparkles. She stared at that for about five minutes when she changed to the orange and red polka dotted one. That one she stared at for ten minutes before yanking it off and putting on a shorter one of that type.

So Luna was wearing on her left foot a sock that reached her knee and was purple and white and on her right she was wearing a sock that reached her ankles, and was orange with red polka dots. 

As she put on her Hogwarts robe Harry sighed, it really restricted their—her creativity. Staring at herself in the mirror Luna tilted her head to the left, then the right, last she stood on her head.

Luna had quite a petite figure, but Harry loved it and her anyway. She might have even been supermodel if she had the right height, about five more inches of it and if she had the same clothes coordination everyone else had.

****

Luna then began to work on her hair, this was the part that hurt Harry the most and confused him. He never knew what she was going to try, after she tried her hair in French braids, French twists, Swedish twists, cornrows, twistrows, and shocking pink hair. 

Then she did the unspeakable, the unthinkable, the unconceivable, she whipped out her wand and transfigured her radish earrings into a pair of scissors, and began to cut her hair. Harry had to put both hands over his mouth to not scream. Every cut she made he flinched. 

When she transfigured her scissors, which were originally radish earrings, into a pair of clippers Harry yelped and covered his eyes. She couldn't, she would, and she did. His Luna was bald now, Harry looked at all of the marvelous hair on the floor and he felt like crying. How he had loved to run his hand through her hair.

They were late for breakfast now, that is just how long it took Luna to get ready in the mornings, and she was not done. Luna began to shine her head, and then put a jellybean crown on.

~*~

Harry walked down to the Great Hall well aware of the whispers that followed him and Luna today. As well as the ones that followed him alone, Luna alone, so there were bound to be ones that would follow him together.

Harry and Luna were linked arm and arm, today they would be sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Sitting there Harry was more prone to hear conversation that he didn't want to hear, mainly from Cho and her friends.

"—look at her---"

"—no hair—"

"—get dressed in the dark—"

"—'prolly was up late last night making love to Harry. He seems like the type to do it right, make a girl wanna sleep till noon."

Luna turned to the girl sitting to the right to Cho. "Actually, while Harry and I were up late last night shagging I don't really want to sleep until noon." Harry felt a blush creeping up on his face, so maybe he wasn't be best but—Luna wasn't finished.

"Every night I am with him I feel as if he has placed himself under an Engorgement Charm. I feel as if a vampire is hypnotizing me. After were done, which takes about more than half the night, I feel as if I have taken the draught of living death. I never want to move away from him and his wonderfully amazing body and huge—"

Harry had to cut her off, though he was no longer blushing. "Luna?" 

"Yes, Harry darling?" 

"Shut up," he didn't say it in a way that could possibly be meant as a bad thing. He said it as a statement. Luckily for him Luna wasn't the type of girl to take it that way, like Hermione, Ginny and especially Cho.

"Why Harry? I feel that if they can talk about how you are in bed they should at least know the truth," Luna was silenced by Harry's index finger on her lips.

"How would you feel if I told all the boys about your Loony Lovin' techniques?" Harry asked her teasingly.

Luna looked at him and shrugged, "I would hope they would like their girls to try them. They really are enjoyable Harry, I mean the thing with the—"

Luna was cut off yet again.

"What goes on in our bedroom—" Harry kissed her "Stays in our bedroom." He kissed her again.

"Shall we go then?"


End file.
